Bonedeth
Description The Bonedeth Brigade/Tribe is one of the main antagonists in Patapon 3. Like the Karmen, they wear masks. Their masks are colored green and black and they are shaped like skulls. Sometimes, monsters fight alongside them. They also seem to have towers and prize tents that are more powerful than both the Karmen and Zigoton ones. They are the restless soldier corpses of the deceased Aah-Ooh tribe, led by King Ighl and Prince Sonarchy. Each unit has the -deth suffix in their names, just like the other tribes. The common units are named: *Yarideths (Yaripon) Equipment: Spears and Halberds *Tatedeths (Tatepon) Equipment: Swords, Blades and Shields *Yumideths (Yumipon) Equipment: Bows, Longbows and Crossbows *Kibadeths (Kibapon) Equipment: Spears, Halberds, Horses and Warhorses *Megadeths (Megapon) Equipment: Horns and Capes History The Bonedeth were once members of an ancient tribe called the Aah-Ooh Dynasty, led by the powerful King Ighl. Sadly, this tribe encountered the Patapon Tribe and were completely wiped out except for four members: King Ighl (Miss Covet-Hiss), Prince Sonarch (Standoffish Sonarchy) and two of the tribe's highest ranking generals (Gluttonous Buzzcrave and Slow-moving Slogturtle). They held a vendetta against the Patapons for centuries until the king and his son summoned a vessel containing the Seven Archfiends, with which they had hoped to use to exact their revenge upon the Patapons. With the power they had gained from these demons, they revived their fallen comrades; thus the Bonedeth tribe was born. The Bonedeth almost succeeded in achieving their revenge after the Archfiends defeated the Patapons; none of the Patapons (even the great and powerful Hero) were a match for the Archfiends' petrification spell (except for Hatapon, whose flag prevents status effects). When all hope seemed lost, the wise and powerful Silver Hoshipon came out of the bottom of the vessel and fused the Hero's soul with the Mighty Patapon, transforming him into the more powerful than ever Uberhero and also restoring 3 other Patapons. Before this, the Bonedeths' victory had almost seemed assured. Soon, the Dark Heroes, Bonedeth tribe and Akumapons were being beaten back. The final battle between the Patapons and the main part of the Bonedeth army took place at the Arena of Tolerance. The remaining Bonedeth were defeated in the Tomb of Tolerance, along with the Archfiends. Trivia *Bonedeth soldiers called "Boomdeths", sometimes make rare appearances. They are a lot stronger than normal Bonedeths. Boomdeths are known to hold a vial of Dr. Deth's 'Strong n' Healthy' Reviving Potion. Luckily, they always forget to drink them. (Note, that in actual game Boomdeths & Dr. Deths are never specifically mentioned.) *Bonedeth commonly drop bones when defeated, as they are undead (hence the word 'bone' in their name). *The Bonedeth's eye color is unknown, but one would assume neon green. Their body is a bit larger than those of most Patapons. *Dekadeths are not in the game, yet there are pictures of them. *Considering their origins as animated corpses, it's entirely possible that the 'mask' that Bonedeths wear are not masks at all, but their actual faces, like skeletons. *Megadeths play normal sonic balls in attack, but they can also play flaming sonic balls like Jamsch. *Bonedeth, and Karmen, both wear masks. *It is possible to get a Bonedeth mask as a flag emblem. The Dark Heroes always use this emblem. *The Bonedeth's Building color is always green, but some exceptions are made for any Other Buildings/Parts that Aren't green. *Since the Bonedeth were originally the Ah-Ooh people, this is the only undead tribe you fight in the game since the Ah-ooh corpses have been brought back to life known as "Bonedeth". *Bonedeth masks are stored in the game's code as equipable masks, and they can be used via hacking. *The Bonedeth Tribe is the Only Tribe, along with the Zigoton Tribe, to Not have a Torideth, Robodeth, or a Mahodeth Class. Gallery Bonedeth2.PNG|Bonedeths Megadeth.jpg|Megadeths Bonedeth345.png|New Bonedeth types bonedehfort.jpg|Bonedeth Forts Yarideth.png|A Yarideth Bonedeth Fort.png|Bonedeth Fort Bonedeth N.A..png|Bonedeth in the N.A Patapon website es:Muertehuesos Category:Featured Article Category:Tribe Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Story Character Category:Units